


Christmas stories

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Merry Late Christmas, Multi, aboslutely Christmas fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: Just some broodiness and fluff before the year to come for my OC's and perhaps an expression of internalized emotions on a subconscious level, happy holidays.
Kudos: 1





	1. Old bird and a youngblood (Richard, Ester)

Atmosphere of Christmas Eve was rich even in the humble barracks far away from home and forsaken by many. It lacked decorations, but didn't lack the warmth everyone desperately needed.  
Night was cold, but the temperature inside was steamy, everyone was laughing and singing and sharing some alcohol that they had left. He sat in the corner, soon to patrol the skies, looking at the joyous happenings with the group of sober soldiers.  
Ester observed her jolly squad mates, eyes reflecting the warm lights with a smile plastered on her face and a soft chuckle ready to leave her throat.  
Richard thought how could someone so soft even get at this point of being a war dog and perhaps as her superior and military partner he was too hard on her, but he cared. She was unlike him, a young and lively and he would rather die than see her get hurt, but even without dying or getting a limb blown off war hurts you.

''Maybe you should lay off this patrol and go have some fun with them...'' Richard broke the silence while Ester looked at him with a smirk and a kind gleam to her look ''Thank you, sir , but I would rather not. You know, it gives you a thing to look towards next year if you don't participate in this one.''.  
He grunted and nodded and she saluted briefly before saying ''Merry Christmas, sir.'' and heading out in the cold to prepare for a patrol.


	2. Christmas Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June, Agrippa and Smog are far away from home, but home is still with them

Agrippa was spending a first Christmas without his sister, somewhere insanely far away from home in company of other killers.   
They were smoking their cigarettes outside, leisurely leaning onto a cold wall, while a smokey apparition collected their gray strands of smoke into it's being.   
''Merry Christmas, AG aaaand Merry Christmas Smog.'' Juniper declared with a finish of his cigarette, throwing it and estinguishing it under his heavy boot.   
''Hmm, merry Christmas June'' followed a mumble from the older colleague as he dejectedly remained outside.   
Even though he knew Agrippa had his phantoms haunting him in every resting moment, Juniper wasn't really spared of some either.   
He thought about leisure life in the city, where he would perch from the buildings sky high and how much he missed it. There is no home of the urban cityscape for quuuuite some time.   
Smog just hovered, unbothered by location or the date or anything so human. He was just a manlike mass of smoke, with burning embers for eyes and some interesting powers. Agrippa didn't pay him much attention, but June has.   
Even though the thing had no true concept (yet) of closeness or interpersonal relations, he was learning fast abput what was expected socially out of him.   
June could even suspect the smoke being took a friendly, even humorously good liking to him as he would try to prank him sometimes and enjoyed his company instead of dragging around the bases they were dropped in and out of all the time taking hits.   
Tonight might be Christmas, but tomorrow is one more day of hard tracking work to be done and an order of a kill is looming over them like a bark.


End file.
